Justice Cage
The is a Tire Specific Item modeled after a jail cell that is wielded by Kamen Rider Drive when he uses the Shift Car Justice Hunter to activate the Justice Hunter Tire, which can also be combined with the Mad Doctor and Fire Braver Tires to create the People Saver Tire via Type Tridoron's Tire Blending ability. It can also be accessed by Kamen Rider Mach if he inserts the Shift Car into his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Kourin Signal Toraeru. Ultimately, however, Mach was never shown to use this ability. Overview The Justice Cage can transform into a square jail cell-like cage with electrified bars called the to imprison enemies if Drive throws it in their direction and lifts the Shift Justice Hunter Car placed within the Shift Brace three times. In battle, the Justice Cage can be used to slam into targets, as well as a shield to protect Drive from incoming attacks. After trapping the enemy in the Energy Prison, Drive can execute the Full Throttle finisher , which has Drive propelling himself around the enemy using projections of tires before he slides into them and destroys it with a powerful punch immediately after the cage is lifted. However, in the fight against the Open Roidmude, it's revealed not even the Energy Prison can keep the super lock breaker Roidmude contained. The Justice Cage can also be used in unison with Massive Monster's Monster for a variation of the JustiSmash Full Throttle. This combined finisher is achieved when Drive quickly transformed into Type Speed Monster and subsequently Type Speed Hunter, performing the attack to destroy Roidmude 005. Usages *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Hunter (Episodes 2, Secret Mission Type TV-KUN, Movie War Full Throttle, 11, 29) **Type Tridoron People Saver (Episodes 34, 37, 39) History Assuming Type Speed Hunter to end his fight with the Iron Roidmude, Drive blocked the Roidmude's attacks with the Justice Cage before destroying him and his Core with the JustiSmash Full Throttle. Gallery - Abilities= BigJusticeCage.jpg|Drive Type Speed Hunter using the Energy Prison to trap the Iron Roidmude Monster EnergyPoison.png|Drive Type Speed Hunter using the Energy Prison + Monster combo to trap Roidmude 005 People Saver Cage.jpg|Drive Type Tridoron People Saver using the Energy Prison to trap Roidmude 068 as it is being lifted by the Ladder Expander - Full Throttles= is Drive Type Speed Hunter's Rider Punch finisher, where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. JustiSmash Step 1.png|JustiSmash (Step 1: Energy Prison trapping) JustiSmash Step 2.png|JustiSmash (Step 2: Energy-projected spinning tires creation) JustiSmash Step 3.png|JustiSmash (Step 3: Drive lauching forward) JustiSmash Step 4.png|JustiSmash (Step 4: Drive lauching upward) JustiSmash Step 5.png|JustiSmash (Step 5: Drive lauching downward) JustiSmash Step 6.png|JustiSmash (Step 6: Drive sliding forward) JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash (Step 7: Rider Punch) Monster Hunter FT.png|Drive Type Speed Hunter: JustiSmash (Energy Prison + Monster ver.) - Type Tridoron People Saver= Type Tridoron People Saver's Full Throttle is an enhanced version of the JustiSmash, where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses the Ladder Expander to lift them into the air before he floats up and destroys both the cage and the imprisoned target with an energized punch. *During Type Tridoron People Saver's first use, its Full Throttle "finisher" allowed Drive to utilize all three of his Tire Specific Items at once for various purposes (the Justice Cage to imprison any nearly culprits and the Cure Quicker & Ladder Expander to assist any nearby civilians by healing those who are injured and grabbing those who are falling respectively). People Saver Hunter FT.png|Unnamed finisher (Justice Cage trapping) People Saver JustiSmash Step 1.png|JustiSmash (People Saver Ver.) (Step 1: Justice Cage trapping) People Saver JustiSmash Step 2.png|JustiSmash (People Saver Ver.) (Step 2: Ladder Expander grabbing) People Saver JustiSmash Step 3.png|JustiSmash (People Saver Ver.) (Step 3: Pulling enemy) People Saver JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash (People Saver Ver.) (Step 4: Energized punch) }} - Miscellaneous= Hunting for Iron.jpg|Drive Type Speed Hunter using the Justice Cage to defend himself from the Iron Roidmude }} Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Tire Specific Items